Angels in the Outfield
by Koway Oceshia
Summary: Krad loses to Dark in a bet and has to see a baseball game with him as payment, but who was behind the deal, Dark or someone else?
1. Chapter 1

Angels in the Outfield

K: hi! here's a fanflic of Dark and Krad of dnangel. I would like to say that this involes a shouren-ai relationship so read at your own risk.

(….) Satoshi's thoughts

((…)) Krad's thoughts

"…" speaking

/…./ Dark's thoughts

/…/ Daisuke's thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own D. N. Angel

Chapter 1: Setup

Krad was bothering the hell out of his tamer, Satoshi. He was talking about how much he wanted to kill a certain thief and Satoshi was doing his best to ignore him. They had returned home after another failed attempt to capture Dark and Satoshi just wanted to sleep. It was three in the morning.

((_I just cannot believe you let him get the best of you, Satoshi-sama. I mean, just because he turned into that redheaded boy doesn't mean you let him escape,)) _the blonde in his head said in a taunting voice.

(_Shut up! You did no better)_ came the blue haired detective's reply.

((_I'm only saying-))_

_(No! go away!)_

With that, Satoshi forced his counterpart into the back of his mind. As he was about to drift asleep, the phone rang and he forced himself to answer with a tired, "Hello?"

"Hiwatari-chan?"

"Who is this?"

"It's me, Daisuke."

"Oh! Hello, Daisuke. I didn't think you would call this late."

"Yeah, sorry about this but Dark wanted to ask Krad something. Is he awake?"

"Hold on."

(_Krad. Krad! Wake up!)_

_((Oh, you want to talk now?))_

_(No, Dark does so take over and answer him.)_

_((Why?))_

_(How the heck should I know why? Daisuke just called and told me that he wanted to say something, now will you hurry so I can get to bed?)_

_((Whatever you say, Satoshi-sama.))_

_(I hate you.)_

An instant later, a tall man with long golden hair and matching eyes sat where the blue haired boy once did. His white wings were peacefully folded upon his back as he lifted the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" the angel asked and winced as a loud voice rang through his head.

"Hey, Krad!" the voice said in a taunting way.

"What could you possibly want so bad that you would call at three am for, Dark?"

"Well, you see. Since you couldn't catch me tonight, you lost the bet. Which means that you have to go on a date with me, remember?"

"Well, I—"

"I've decided that I want to take you out to a baseball game. Daisuke kept on saying how fun it was to go and since there's a game tomorrow I thought we could go. Alright?"

The blonde was silent before he answered, "Well, my original answer _would_ have been no, but since you asked to go to a game, my answer is _HELL NO!_ I refuse to go to any kind of human activity with you! Especially a baseball game!"

"But you said that if you caught me, I would have to give up stealing and be sealed into Black Wings, remember? And I said, 'okay. But if I win, you have to go on a date with me.' I won and now you have to come."

"……………" After a silent debate with himself, he knew the thief was right.

"Wwweeeelllllllllll?"

"…fine, I'll go."

"Yay! I'll come by at four. The game starts at five so don't be late! Jan ne!"

With that, the phone went off and Krad gave a sigh. How could he have lost? He had pinned the thief to the ground and was so close before he turned into Daisuke and Satoshi took over.

((_This is your entire fault._))

(_I didn't know about the bet. If anything, you brought this upon yourself_.)

Krad turned back into Satoshi and continued to argue with himself. Satoshi felt him block out everything and let out a snicker. "Looks like Daisuke's plan worked." Satoshi fell asleep thinking of the night's events.

Koway: Yay! One chappie complete. I hope you liked it. It's my first fanflic and I got the idea from watching the homerun derby. In the next chapter, Daisuke's plan will be reveled, as well as what Krad is going to do about his wings. So review with some ideas of your own. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2: Stealing First

Angels in the Outfield

koway: yay! I got a review! Thank you neko-nya! And yes, the tamers planned it all. At least they might have some fun. Anyway, here's chappie two. Enjoy!

(….) Satoshi's thoughts

((…)) Krad's thoughts

"…" speaking

/…./ Dark's thoughts

/…/ Daisuke's thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own D. N. Angel

Chapter 2: Stealing First

The sunlight shined through the window of Daisuke's bedroom. The redhead was already up and thinking about what was going to happen this afternoon. Since he could hear a soft snoring, he figured that Dark was still asleep so he got changed for school.

"Daisuke, breakfast is ready!" Emiko called from downstairs, "And it's almost seven so hurry up."

"Coming!" Daisuke was heading down before he noticed he left something. "Oh, I forgot the tickets!" And up the stairs he went, rather quickly before he tripped on the way down.

/_Hey Dark, are you up?_/ no answer. /_Guess not. Oh well, I put the tickets here_/

Daisuke carefully placed the tickets in his pocket, grabbed two pieces of toast, and ran right out the door. Because he was running so fast, he didn't see a certain detective and both ended up on the ground with a 'thud.'

"I-I'm really sorry Hiwatari-chan, I was in a hurry and wasn't thinking straight. Sorry." Daisuke was really blushing now as he saw Satoshi smile with an, "It's alright, I wasn't thinking straight. Lost in thought, as they say."

Satoshi helped the red-eyed boy up before saying, "Can you believe it actually worked?"

"I'm still surprised that Krad agreed to it. He never agrees to anything." The two walked to school as they talked and each laughed at what they were to do this afternoon.

"So, how did you manage to get the tickets?" Satoshi asked.

"They were Dark's doing."

"You stole them!"

"No. Dark actually paid for these and the seats are really good too. They sit in the outfield and can see all the players."

"Not bad."

"Yeah, umm, have you figured out a way to conceal Krad's wings?"

Satoshi gave an evil smirk as he answered, "Yeah. I found a way last night. You'll see."

Their conversation had to end when they heard the bell ring, making them jump and race to the classroom. As they arrived, the teacher studied the two panting boys and looked at her papers. "I'll talk to you two later." And with that, they took a seat.

/_Yawn umm, morning, Daisuke. What time is it_/

/_Time for Dark to go back to sleep_./

/_Why? I wanna stay up. Hey, you got the tickets_/

/_Yes, but if you don't go back to sleep, I'll give them away or rip'em up_./

/_Aright, geez, I hate it when you blackmail me_./

/_go back to sleep already_/

Dark went into the back of Daisuke's mind and decided to think of what he was going to give a certain angel…he made sure that his tamer wouldn't notice he was still up and became very quiet.

Satoshi had his own thoughts to think of as the teacher went on rambling to the class on history notes. He already knew the lesson and was focused on his other self, who still was in the back of his mind, debating himself.

'Riiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnngggg!' Class was over and the class moved to lunch. Before Daisuke and Satoshi could reach the door, the teacher called their names with a where-do-you-think-you-two-are-going look.

"You two were late; therefore you must stay after school till four-thirty."

"WHAT?" the two seemed to scream as they heard what the old lady had told them.

"You heard me."

"Excuse me but we were in the classroom as the bell sounded. Therefore, we should be on time. And we have something very important to do after school." Satoshi was getting impatient with her.

"I don't care. You're staying and that's that."

"Fine, but I'm writing a complaint to the school and demanding that you be fired from your only job."

The teacher paled a bit before giving a grunt. "Fine, you don't have to stay but tomorrow you better be earlier." With that she left with a huff.

As Daisuke watched her go, he looked at Satoshi. "Did you really mean all that?" He asked with his big red eyes.

"Hn. No, but that would be fun. I just didn't want Krad and Dark to miss their date, that's all." He said with a gentle smile. Daisuke nodded and the two went to lunch.

((_I didn't know you could do what you just did back their, Satoshi-sama_.))

(_Me neither_.)

((_But what--_))

(_We'll talk later_.)

With that said, he blocked Krad out. School finally ended at three and Daisuke ran off to get something that he said Dark needed. Satoshi walked to his apartment and called his angel out into a physical form.

"What is it, Satoshi-sama?" The golden-eyed angel asked.

"We have to hide your wings and I know the perfect way. It takes a lot of magic though." Was Satoshi's reply with a little smirk playing upon his face.

"What are you going to do?"

"Just hold still." Satoshi placed his hands on Krad's white wings and began to chant. A strange aura filled the room and Krad winced as his wings vanished. A few moments later, the aura disappeared and Satoshi fell onto the couch. Krad saw that his magic was weak and sat beside his tamer.

"It worked." Satoshi gave a smile and pointed to a furry black ball on the table. Krad gave it a poke. It twitched and sat up.

"What in the world is-? This animal looks like that rabbit the wing-master has only it's black…" Krad watched as it opened its eyes. They were an ocean blue that went well with its black fur.

"Kew." It said and hopped onto Satoshi's lap. Krad was dumfounded. Satoshi had made his beautiful white wings into a furry little animal that went 'kew.' Now he had something like Dark, an animal to contain his wings.

"You can name her." Satoshi said.

"It's a girl?" Satoshi nodded and Krad went back into his tamer's body.

"Well? What's her name?"

Krad thought for a moment before he said, "We'll name it later."

The doorbell rang and Satoshi answered it to find Dark standing there in a black leather jacket with a red shirt under it and dark colored pants. His hands were behind his back and he said, "Hey, creepy. Is Krad ready yet?"

"It's Satoshi, and Krad's coming out in a minute or so." Satoshi went upstairs as Dark sat on the couch and stared at the black little rabbit as it munched on an apple.

Footsteps came a moment later and Dark smirked as Krad came down wearing a green jacket with black pants. He had on a violet shirt underneath the jacket and glared at the thief as he stared.

Dark walked over and gave a white rose to the angel. "For you, my light angel."

((_This will be a long night_.))

Krad placed the rose in a glass of water before Dark grabbed him and said that it was four forty-five. They left and the rabbit watched with a confused "Kew?"

"Yay we made it." Dark said with a happy chuckle.

"Great, now why did you choose a baseball game?" Krad asked with a bored tone.

Dark smiled and gave him a light peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Krad stammered as he blushed a bit.

"It was for first base. I want to see if I can make it home on our date." Dark said with a gentle tone. Krad was going to talk when the game started, cutting his thought.

Koway: wow. This was a long chappie. Again, thanks to neko-nya for being the first to review. The next chapter will focus on the game as well as Dark's plan for getting home since he already took first from Krad. Yes, I forgot to go over what happened with Daisuke and Satoshi's plan. I'll put that in next chappie. Please review on what you think and I need a name for Krad's little pet.


	3. Chapter 3: Innings and Outings

Angels in the Outfield

Koway: wow. Another review from neko-nya! Thank you! I'll think of a name for the rabbit critter. There may be some fluff in this chappie, if I get to it. Well, on with the flic. Also, has anyone heard Daisuke and Satoshi sing? They are really good. They're on the album, Trilogy. Opps, back to the flick!

(….) Satoshi's thoughts

((…)) Krad's thoughts

"…" speaking

/…./ Dark's thoughts

/…/ Daisuke's thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own D. N. Angel

Chapter 3: Innings and Outings

"Welcome! Tonight we have two American teams playing each other…the New York Yankees and the Red Sox!( a/n: They were the first two teams in my head so don't kill me!)" the announcers voice rang throughout the stadium. Fans yelled and cheered.

Krad sunk in his seat as people got up and practically screamed their heads off. Dark noticed and put a reassuring arm around his date. "Are you alright?" he asked in a soft tone.

"No, the humans here are even worse than they are on the television." Krad answered in a harsh tone.

"But that's what makes it fun, watch!" Dark stood up and Krad watched as Dark yelled, "C'mon Red Sox! Beat them Yankees! Show those losers what you're made off!"

Krad looked away as Dark sat down and laughed, "See? Now you try it. C'mon, it's fun."

"Do you know how crazy the fans are for these games? I heard a Red Sox fan died when he went to a game in New York, a Yankee fan killed him! Do you understand what I just said?" Krad twitched as Dark just laughed, "What's so funny?"

"You are my angel. You're worried about me, aren't you?" Dark said still smirking.

"No, it's just…that I don't want some crazed fan to kill you, that's my job." Krad managed to say with a serious tone. Dark shrugged and gave him another peck on the cheek.

"Whatever you say, Krad; just remember what I said, I want to make it to home and I'm on first base already." With Dark's comment, Krad let a slight blush come upon his cheeks.

It was the bottom of the second and Krad was getting into it…but only a bit. He kept thinking that some insane fan heard Dark's yell and was coming to get him. He could easily defeat any normal human………while he was in his thoughts, he didn't notice that Dark had run to get some drinks and was startled by a "Here ya go, Krad."

"Hm?" Krad looked at the smiling thief and took the soda that he was offering. "Where were you?" Dark looked at his angel, "I thought you might be thirsty. Do you want anything to eat? There are all kinds of foods; pizza, ice cream, hotdogs, even salads. Anything? You name it, I'll get it."

"How about a dinner after the game?" Krad said in a semi-seductive voice. Now it was Dark's turn to blush.

"Sure, if that's what you want, we'll eat after the game!" Krad nodded and watched as Curt Shillings got three outs.

"And with that it's the end of the second with the Sox leading one to nothing. David Ortiz will start the top of the third inning." The announcer rang out again and the crowd cheered and booed depending on what team they were loyal to.

Well, the innings passed and came until something happened in the sixth inning that made Krad want to kill Dark. The score was tied, five to five, and the Yankees were up. Krad was interested in seeing them lose because there were these five men seated three rows up who would over insult the players as well as their hometown. Krad smirked as he thought of what they would look like if their team lost.

In other words, they were very annoying. Dark noticed Krad staring at the guys and, because he's Dark, felt a bit jealous. He finally got up when one saw Krad and started to insult him.

Now usually, Dark is calm. But seeing as how that tubby guy with paint on his body was making Krad feel uneasy, he went up and began a fight. Krad immediately grabbed the struggling Dark back to his seat and shot a glare at the guy.

"Hey, I could've taken him!" Dark said with a pout, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, then we get thrown out…" Krad said with a glare to him, "You should be more careful."

Dark remained silent and Krad gave a sigh. He thought about how he came into his predicament…

flashback to yesterday

_Dark had just sent a warning letter and went to see Krad before the time._

"_Let's make the night a bit more interesting, shall we?" The purple-eyed thief stated with a smirk._

"_How so?" The angel answered with a slight interest._

"_If you can catch me…you can seal me inside of Black Wings and never have to bother with me again," Dark paused as Krad smiled._

"_And if you win?" he asked._

"_If I win, then you have to go on a date with me to wherever I choose. So, you in?"_

_Silence filled the room until Krad said, "Agreed. You best prepare yourself for an eternal sleep in there, thief. Because I'm not going to lose."_

end flashback

((_Ah, yes, now I remember. I was so eager to catch the thief that I didn't think straight and now we're here…how dreadful_…))

(_How about you talk about the players_?)

((_…_))

(_Or not_.)

((_I can do things myself, you know. Go concentrate on naming the rabbit creature…umm, Satoshi-sama?))_

_(Yes?)_

_((How do you know it's a girl?))_

_(...ummm...have fun with Dark!)_

With that said, Satoshi locked himself into the back of Krad's mind. "Great, just great."

"What is?" Dark asked with concern.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking aloud." Krad didn't notice a hurt look in Dark's eyes as he watched the Yankees score a run.

Koway: well, three down and two in one day! I'm on a roll. I promise the next chappie will be longer and there will be a bit more action. I'm once again thanking neko-nya. What will be the name of Krad's pet? Is it a boy or a girl? Will the Yankees win? Stay tuned to find out!


	4. Chapter 4:Pop Flies and a Home Run!

Angels in the Outfield

koway: it's chappie four already? Cool. Well, thanks to some more reviews, and seeing as one reviewer put a good point of rabbits multiplying…the rabbit may change. The name will either appear in the next chappie or the one after that. Still not sure. Well, I thank all my reviewers! Shimmering Solitude, artemis347, and the first one to review, neko-nya! Thank you! Now on with the flic!

(….) Satoshi's thoughts

((…)) Krad's thoughts

"…" speaking

/…./ Dark's thoughts

/…/ Daisuke's thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own D. N. Angel

Chapter 4: Pop Flies and a Home Run!

"It's the seventh inning stretch and the Yankees lead with seven to five. The Red Sox are up with Johnny Damon." Once again the announcer came over the intercom.

"Who do you want to win, Krad?" Dark asked, turning his attention from the game to his date.

"The Red Sox, so the five idiots behind us can mourn the loss of their favorite team." Krad answered and chuckled at the thought.

"Is that the only reason?"

"…"

"Wait here." Dark got up to leave and Krad noticed someone staring as he left. Krad turned to the man but lost him as the fans did a wave.

((_Damn it_!))

(_What's wrong_?)

((_I just saw something…it was probably no one_.))

(_Alright_.)

(_(Hey, weren't you sleeping_?))

(_So I was. Night_!)

((_Satoshi-sama_…))

Meanwhile, Dark had gone to the souvenir shop to pick up a gift for Krad. There was so much to choose from but Dark wanted something special.

/_Any ideas_/

/_Umm…how about a shirt? He could wear it_./

/_No. it has to be something good_…/

Dark looked around the shop. It was mostly empty because the game was still on but there was still a good amount of people. He looked at all the merchandise, mugs, shirts, uniforms, bats, baseballs, gloves, pins, pants, jackets, hats…etc. Nothing seemed to be perfect for Krad.

As he was leaving, he bought a hat for himself, he noticed a snow globe.

/_Would he like that_/

/_Maybe. Get a better look at it_./

/_Right_./

"Excuse me, sir." Dark asked the clerk.

"Whadda ya want?" Came the cold reply.

"May I see that snow globe behind you?" Dark asked with a point.

"Hmm? Sure, fine." With that, the clerk handed the trinket to Dark.

/_Well_/

/_It's pretty. Look. It has the park and in the middle are mini bases_./

/_Let's put this on a maybe, okay_/

/_Yeah. We may find something else. I think there's a shop further down_./

Dark gave a silent nod before giving the globe back to the cranky clerk who took it with a grunt. Dark rolled his eyes and left to the next shop.

Krad wondered just how long Dark would be. It was the bottom of the seventh and the Red Sox had regained the lead, eight to seven. Krad got the eerie feeling that he was being watched and his suspicions were confirmed as a man sat beside him.

"Ello, beautiful…" the man said before a hiccup.

((_Great, a drunk. Where the heck is Dark?_))

"What's…your…umm, name?hiccup!" the man asked with a sip of his beer.

"None of _your_ business, now go away before my friend comes back."

Krad saw that he was obviously not going to leave and jumped when the man placed his arm around his neck, drawing him close.

"How about, eh kiss sweetie, heh heh,"

"How about no!" With that said, Krad pushed the man down. "Lay off creep! I'm already taken!"

((_Then again, it _would_ be fun to toy around with Dark…_))

Krad snapped out of his thoughts when two other men came up behind him. Krad, despite the urge to wait for Dark, ran into the stadium so the other fans couldn't interfere.

"C'mere, pretty!" The three men tackled Krad and everything went black…

"This will be perfect!" Dark smiled at himself for getting the perfect gift.

/_And it only took us three shops until we found it._/ Daisuke replied happily.

/_Yeah._/

Dark was walking back when he spotted a person who looked a lot like Krad…

/_Oh, damn! Krad!_/

Dark ran over, kicking a man in the head and, sure enough, Krad was there. He was leaning against the wall with clothes all in tack, just a bit dirty from the floor and his wallet was lying beside him.

"Hey! Which one of you did this!" the guys were not very much afraid as Dark gave a very effective death glare. They ran away and Dark knelt beside his boyfriend.

"Hey, Krad? You okay?" Dark felt a bit relieved when Krad come to.

"What-? Oh hello Dark…I'm alright, really."

"C'mon…I guess it was a bad idea to come…I'm sorry." Dark kissed Krad's forehead and helped him stand. "Did they hurt you?"

Krad shook his head. "They were drunk and mistaken me for a girl. When they found out I was a guy, they decided to mug me instead. Nothing else happened, besides, I would never forgive myself if I got taken out by a human."

They were approaching the front gate and Krad stopped and said, "Dark, I want to see the entire game."

Dark stared in disbelief. His angel was mistaken for a girl, was almost mugged, didn't like baseball, and wanted to stay till the end? "You, do?"

Krad gave a gentle smile that melted Dark's heart. "Yes, by the way, you look good in the cap." Dark let out a little blush as Krad straightened it.

(_But I thought you hated baseball…_)

((_Yes, but I like being with Dark. If that makes any sense._))

_Satoshi nodded with a smile then a thought got the better of him and he whispered a plan to the angel, making them both grin._

"It's the top of the tenth inning since the score it tied nine to nine, the first to score a run wins the game!"

"Curse that damn announcer!" Krad said as they sat back down.

"That's the Krad I know!" Dark said in a fun way.

"…I guess you're right, thief."

/_Yup, that's Krad for ya._/

Krad wanted to ask Dark something when the crack of the bat was hit and the ball landed in his lap.

((_Oh…crap!_))

Crazed fans tried to grab the ball and Krad held it between himself and Dark when the announcer said, "And the Red Sox win!"

"Dark! Let's leave!" Krad managed as more fans wanted the game winning ball. Dark quickly pulled them away from the crowd and the left the stadium.

"I'm really sorry, Krad…" Dark was really worked up about what happened…

Krad smiled, "If you keep that attitude up you'll never make it home, Dark."

"Wha? Oh yeah, I did say that didn't I?" Krad had snapped him out of thought and Dark stared at him.

"What?" Krad asked a bit annoyed. "What's that?" Dark pointed to a bulge in Krad's shirt.

"Huh? Oh, this." Krad showed Dark the ball.

"Well, that's awesome! You caught the home run ball! Now don't you feel special?" Dark was grinning as he nuzzled Krad's shoulder.

Krad rolled his eyes as they went to eat. Dark had picked a nice restaurant and they both ate dinner. As they walked to Satoshi's apartment, Dark announced, "I made it to second."

"How do you figure that?" Krad asked in disbelief.

"I took you to dinner. That was second base."

"What's third?" Krad asked as Dark opened the door.

"Third is letting me sleep over your house tonight," Dark said with a smile.

"Alright, I guess you can stay. But no stealing."

"Do you think I'd steal from you?" Dark asked with an once of a whine.

Krad just walked upstairs as Dark went into the kitchen.

Koway: well that's all for this chappie. I told you I'd make it longer. The part about Krad and the muggers happened to a friend of mine. He's fine…anyway…Dark is keeping good to his promise of getting to home plate and he's on third now. Will he make it or will he be stopped by the short stop? I think I might make the rabbit a boy. Thanks again to all those who reviewed!


	5. Chapter 5: Heading for Home Plate

Angels in the Outfield

Koway: well it's up to chapter five already? How the chapters fly…oh, before I continue, I must say that I do know that the two teams I picked were not Japanese and I did mention that they were American. I just picked them because they were the two teams playing that day…sorry for not picking the Tokyo Giants or another team. Well, the rabbit's name is decided and will be revealed in this chappie. I shall thank the reviewers at the end because I've been rambling. Enjoy!

(….) Satoshi's thoughts

((…)) Krad's thoughts

"…" speaking

/…./ Dark's thoughts

/…/ Daisuke's thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own D. N. Angel

Chapter 5: Heading Towards Home Plate

Krad went into his room. He sat on the bed as he heard Dark pacing around downstairs.

(_What's the matter?_)

((_Nothing, Satoshi-sama...just thinking again._))

(_Is it about Dark?_)

As if on cue, the little rabbit critter decided to pounce on its master's lap. Kewing softly as Krad stroked its soft dark fur…dark and soft, like Dark's wings of night.

"Kew? Keewww?" the creature looked up as a loud crash was heard from downstairs…

With Dark…

"Shoot!" Dark gathered the broken pieces of glass from the floor.

/_Nice going Dark! You broke one of Krad and Satoshi's vases!_/

/_Well, that rabbit thing just jumped out of nowhere and since I was in a deep thought, I was startled._/

/You_ were in a _deep_ thought. That's different..._/

/_Will you be quiet! I'll just explain what happened. He'll understand._/

"Kyuu?" a small sound was heard from the counter.

"Huh? Oh, what are you doing here, With?" Dark asked, stroking its fur. "I thought I left you at home."

"Kyu! Kyyyuuuu!" The rabbit just let out more kyu's as Dark tickled him.

"Having fun?" a voice asked as two arms went around Dark's waist. The thief never heard him come in.

/_Some thief you are. Can't even sense an enemy…_/

Dark ignored his tamer's comment and turned as Krad released his hold. With jumped on his shoulder and Dark noticed that two eyes were staring, not just golden ones. Blue were beside them.

"What did you brake, Mousy?"

"B-break? Why, whatever do you mean?" Dark said rather uneasily as Krad pinned him to the wall.

"We heard the crash." Krad smiled at Dark's confused look.

"We?" he asked.

Krad tilted his head to the rabbit on his shoulder. Dark looked and gave a grin. "I didn't know you got a pet."

Krad released his captured prey, mentally cursing himself for doing so. Dark looked the critter up and down before asking, "So, is it a boy or a girl?"

"How the heck should I know? Satoshi-sama made it like that creature on your shoulder. Dark looked at With.

/_So, that's how Krad can hide his wings. I wonder if that's how they made With._/

"With, can you tell?" Dark asked, pointing to the black ball of fluff.

"You are evading the question my dear thief." Krad said with a smirk as With hopped around the other rabbit.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

"I am—hey, look at that!" Dark had broken the argument, once again evading the question, to stare at With rubbing Krad's rabbit.

"Now what?" Krad was getting annoyed.

"Kyuuu…" With looked at its new playmate.

"Awe, I think he's found a friend. What its name, Krad?" Dark asked, giving the rabbit a soft tap.

"Umm, well I…"

"You haven't named it yet? What kind of person are you?" Dark watched as With rolled around.

"………"

((_What shall I do?_))

(_Ask Dark, think of a name, and ignore the question…_)

"Dark, could you tell me if this creature is a boy or girl?"

"Sure! With, find out. Kyu once for boy and twice for girl, kay?"

"Kyu!"

"So it's a boy?"

"Kyu?"

"A girl?"

"Dark, he was agreeing with you." Krad smirked as Dark gave a nervous laugh.

"Oh, I knew that." Dark answered in a teasing tone.

"Rrriighhht…" Krad rolled his eyes.

With paused and looked at the big blue eyes. His big red eyes to the others, big blue and bottomless.

"Well?" Dark was impatient and Krad just sighed.

"Kyuuuuu!" With bounced around as his heart skipped a beat.

"Congrats, Krad. It's a guy!" Dark laughed and gave his friend a pat on the back.

"Lucky me…" Krad sighed, "Now for a name…"

"Let's name it Hikara!" Dark said in a cheer, "See, it's your last name with an a on the end."

"And to think that I would have been without a clue and spend endless nights wondering about it how you came up with that."

"So is that a yes?"

"No, Satoshi-sama said that I can name the animal and I do not want it to have the Hikari name."

"All right, you win." Dark didn't want to anger his angel and sat down as Krad thought of a name.

"Kew? Kewwwww?" it kew'ed as Krad picked it up by the cuff of the neck.

Krad stared at it for a while before giving a smile. "I'll name you…Aite."

"Aite? Why that name?" Dark asked, tilting his head.

"It means partner or companion and it makes sense that he be With's partner." He turned to Dark, "Just like I'm your partner."

Aite jumped down and With chased him around the house. Krad glanced at Dark and gave a smirk.

koway: and that's the end of chapter 5! The rabbit has been named! I would like to thank all of those who reviewed! venom syringe, neko-nya, kittenoftime, catseyes77, Hakudoshi-chan, and Shimmering Solitude. Will Dark get to steal home? Why is Krad smirking? Find out in the next chapter! And don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6: Dark gets Home?

Angels in the Outfield

Koway: wow…I can't believe my story got 21 reviews! Soooo happy! Well, the rabbit has been named and is off with With. This is a chapter with a lot of fluff. I hope you like it! Thank you to all who reviewed and now I give you chapter six. What is Krad smirking about…you will now find out! Enjoy!

(….) Satoshi's thoughts

((…)) Krad's thoughts

"…" speaking

/…./ Dark's thoughts

/…/ Daisuke's thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own D. N. Angel

Chapter 6: Dark gets Home!

Dark watched the two animals run into the other room before noticing a smirk on Krad, standing in the doorway. Krad let out a slight chuckle at his thief's silence.

"Now, what did you break?" Krad was very pleased with Dark's reaction.

"What? N-nothing broke." He sunk deeper into the couch's cushions as his hunter approached.

Krad glanced over and into the kitchen. The smooth, emerald green glass pieces sat on the counter. Dark had broken one of his least favorite artifacts and he could fix it with a bit of magic.

Krad returned his gaze to Dark. An evil smile played upon his lips and he spoke in a cool tone. "So, you broke the vase I had."

"Oh, is that all?"

"No, because _you_ are the one who broke it." Krad was closing the distance between them as he spoke.

"And that's okay, right?" Krad was inches from his face and whispered his answer to Dark's ear.

"No, I can't let you off without giving you a punishment now, can I?" Dark shivered as Krad kissed his neck.

Krad pulled away and saw Dark's pleading eyes. Dark grinned. "But, I'm the one whose suppose to steal home, aren't I?"

"And so you are…just try and steal it." With that, Krad stepped back, taunting the thief into coming at him.

"Fine by me!" Dark grabbed Krad's arms, pinning him to the ground. Krad wasn't near defeated, instead, he kicked up and pinned Dark.

"You know, I love seeing you helpless because of me," Krad kissed his lover's lips as Dark smiled in return.

Dark moaned as Krad lifted his shirt and kissed his neck. Dark trailed light butterfly kisses over his angel's pale, smooth skin. He nuzzled and cherished the warmth from Krad's closeness. He wanted to stay with him forever. As Krad gave a loving kiss, a ring was heard throughout the house.

The two immediately jumped. Dark's eyes darted around and Krad groaned.

"Damn phone." Krad walked into the other room and picked it up.

/_Sssooooooo clooose! Damn those stupid interruptions!_/

/_Aw, poor Dark._/

/_Go away, Daisuke! I stay out of you and creepy boy's affairs._/

/_Fine! And his name is Satoshi! Not creepy boy! _/

Dark waited as Krad talked. It was around eleven and since today was Friday, there was no school tomorrow.

"I understand. I'll handle it…whatever…" Krad hung up the phone with a thump.

"Krad?" Dark called from the living room. "Are you okay?"

Krad reentered the room with a sad expression. He sighed and shook his head. "It's nothing important, Satoshi's father, Hiwatari, just called to remind his son to do his job…nothing of any real importance, as I said. "

"Damn, he ruined the night." Dark cursed as he crossed his arms. Krad smiled at his comment. True, Hiwatari did ruin the night but that only meant that he could think of something to get Dark.

"Well, I guess I should be going…" Dark said almost in a whisper to himself.

"No, you're staying right here with me." Krad turned to him, "Even if I have to hold you down, you're staying here…"

"Krad…" Dark was speechless as his angel walked cupped his cheek. Krad silenced him with a sweet kiss.

Koway: sorry but that's all for chappie number 6! Thank you 13CC , venom syringe, kittenoftime, Hakudoshi-chan, neko-nya, and Shimmering Solitude! Thanks and leave a review for what you think will happen in the next chapter! Thanks again. The next chappie I'll make longer!


	7. Chapter 7: Three Strikes You're Out!

Angels in the Outfield

Koway: hey there! This is chappie seven and things may get pretty interesting from here. Krad almost had Dark right where he wanted him when the phone rang and ruined the moment. Well, Krad told Dark to stay didn't he? Maybe the night won't be ruined and still continue. Thanks to those of you who reviewed because you make me so happy! Thanks and now to the flic! Enjoy!

(….) Satoshi's thoughts

((…)) Krad's thoughts

"…" speaking

/…./ Dark's thoughts

/…/ Daisuke's thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own D. N. Angel

Chapter 7: Three Strikes your out!

Dark's eyes widened at Krad's action. Never, never had the blonde done what he just did so willingly. He would do it to Krad but never had Dark seen Krad so, longing. Dark broke the kiss for air and Krad smiled.

Dark knew that something had happened or was about to happen, but he loved Krad's smile more than anything.

"Well, Dark?" Krad flicked his hair back. "Will you stay with me?"

Dark grinned, "You have to hold me down if you want me to."

"Fine, be that way, Mousy. Just remember…" Krad paused as he gave an evil smirk making Dark gulp, "…you brought this upon yourself."

"I'm in trouble!" Dark ran past the blonde as Krad slowly proceeded to stalk his purple haired lover.

/_Why are you running? I thought you wanted this to happen?_/

/_I want Krad to catch me first. Then the fun will begin._/

Daisuke mentally slapped himself before sealing himself back into Dark's mind. Dark was now up the stairs and in Satoshi's room when he heard approaching footsteps.

(_Umm, Krad? Why are you stalking Dark?_)

((_This is what dark wants me to do. When I catch him, he'll be helpless._))

Satoshi, like Daisuke, went to the back of Krad's mind and shook his head. Ten minutes went by before Dark no longer heard the footsteps of his angelic hunter.

Dark peeked out of his hiding spot to see a clear hallway. "Maybe he gave up."

Two hands wrapped around his waist and a hot breath was against the back of his neck. "Were you looking for me?" Krad turned Dark so that they were facing each other. "Did you actually think that I would give up so easily? I disappointed."

"Heh, like you _would _ever give up…" Dark noticed that he was being slowly pushed back into the wall.

Krad gave a smile at Dark's comment before giving him a soft kiss…Dark gave a pout when he pulled away. Krad placed a finger over Dark's mouth before he could whimper.

"Don't worry, we're not through yet." Krad teased him as he kissed his chin and pinned Dark's arms to the wall above his head. This time Krad had caught Dark for sure. Nothing was going to stop him from taking the thief.

'Ding-Dong!'

"WHO THE HELL GOES RINGING A DOORBELL AT MIDNIGHT!" Krad was really upset as he released Dark. "Wait here." He said in an icy tone. "I'll be right back."

Dark nodded and banged his fist against the wall. /_Why does everyone have to pick tonight to bother the Hikari's?_/

Krad went to the door, forgetting that it was Satoshi who should be doing this and pulled the door open. "What?"

In the doorway was Hiwatari. Krad glared at the tall brown-haired man with killing in his eyes. Hiwatari smirked before he spoke, "You must be Krad. Tell me, are you busy now? Because it seems like you're hiding something."

"H-Hiwatari-sama? What are you doing here?" Krad felt a chill run through his body as he thought of Dark.

((_Satoshi-sama! What should I –_))

"Mind if I come in?" Before Krad could protest, the, in Krad's opinion, ignorant jerk had already pushed himself in and sat in a chair. Krad gave him a glare that was enough to kill anyone who crossed him.

"Well, I have work so would you please—" "Kew!"

Aite and With ran into the room as Krad was wide-eyed as the two rabbits ran into Hiwatari's leg.

"I didn't know you got a pet." He said in an amused voice. Krad remained silent. "This one, however," He paused to point at With. "Looks like the rabbit Daisuke Niwa, or should I say, Dark Mousy has."

At the sound of Dark's name, Krad looked the man straight in the eye before saying, "Leave." In a cold tone.

"As you wish, then." Hiwatari said getting up. "But at least let me get what I came for."

"And what would that be, Commander?" Krad was very _very_ cautious as he watched the officer walk toward the stairs.

"Just a police report that I left with Satoshi to fill out. It's in my office." With that, he ascended the stairs. Krad thought for a sec until he remembered Dark.

((_Shoot! Dark's up there!_))

Krad was about to run when something stopped him.

(_Krad! What's wrong?_)

((_I-I don't know. I just can't seem to move!_))

Satoshi was surprised when Krad transformed back into him.

"W-what happened?"

kdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkdkd

Hiwatari silently went up to the second floor. He was halfway through Satoshi's door when he saw Dark leaning against the wall, his eyes closed. He quietly walked over and placed a hand on his cheek.

'So, Satoshi's alter form gets along with the thief. This will make things much easier…' He thought.

"hmm…Krad?" Dark slowly opened his eyes to see a smirking Hiwatari.

"Why hello, Dark Mousy. So nice to see you here."

/_This is defiantly _not_ good!_/ Dark as well as Daisuke thought.

* * *

Koway: hahaha! That's the end of chapter seven! It's longer as I said it would be and now Satoshi's father is here! Uh-oh. Bad news for both Dark and Krad. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed this story. You know who you are! catseyes77, neko-nya, and Hakudoshi-chan! Thank you all once again! What will happen now? Will Dark and Krad ever get together? Why is Krad unable to move? How did Hiwatari even find out that Dark was there? All questions will be answered in the next chappie! Bye! 


	8. Chapter 8: Outs and Scores

Angels in the Outfield

koway: okay, I'm rather happy that people are mad about Hiwatari dropping in. I didn't mean for it to be angst but I thought it might make things a bit interesting. Well, it's chappie number…8? Okay, chappie 8 and so far, our loving couple can't seem to get a moments peace! The phone, the doorbell, and to top it all off, Hiwatari! What will happen now? Read and find out! Thanks for all the reviews as well, I love reading them!

(….) Satoshi's thoughts

((…)) Krad's thoughts

"…" speaking

/…./ Dark's thoughts

/…/ Daisuke's thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own D. N. Angel

Chapter 8: Outs and Scores…

Dark was very surprised, if not shocked to find the man, Hiwatari, only inches from him but what surprised him even more was the fact that he had his hand on his cheek!

"Hands off!" Dark slapped his hand away as he quickly stood up.

"You won't get away this time." Hiwatari was calm as he spoke, watching the thief.

"We'll see about that!" Dark tried to run and nothing happened, jump, nothing happened…then he realized that he was stuck, unable to even move another inch.

"See about what?" Hiwatari laughed at Dark's struggles. "No, this time I think that the infamous Phantom Thief Dark Mousy will be caught, tonight!"

"What did you do to Krad!" Dark eyes and icy tone made the officer fear him a bit. But Dark was the on who was afraid when Hiwatari gave a mechanical laugh.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

((_Satoshi-sama, we must get your father away from Dark! I don't know how but he is able to do a bit of rather potent magic. That must've been why you were forced out while I returned to your mind._))

(_Right. But how did he know?_)

Satoshi came to one conclusion, Hiwatari must've seen them at the game while watching television and then seeing With, he put two and two together.

((_ Satoshi-sama, call Aite, we may need him._))

Satoshi nodded, "Aite!"

"Kew!" Aite jumped onto his shoulder and they ran upstairs. "Kyuu!" With tagged along and ran ahead, only to be caught in a magic seal.

"With…" Satoshi stood in the doorway, being cautious before he walked inside.

"Kewwww!" Aite hissed at the man standing over the thief.

"Satoshi, what a pleasant surprise. Look, I've captured the great Dark Mousy, without your help. Now you can be free of your curse." Hiwatari pulled Dark in front of him.

(_Handcuffs, magic protected._)

((_Satoshi-sama, switch with me. _))

(_What are you going to do?_)

((_No one but myself is allowed the privilege of capturing _my_ thief. For that, he will be punished._))

(_Just don't eave a mess._)

Krad smirked as he took over. "Aite, now."

"Kew!" the rabbit turned into Krad's white wings. "Now, as for you, Hiwatari-sama."

"You can't be serious." He walked slowly around the room, "We have what we wanted, both of us. The capture of a thief."

Krad almost laughed, _almost_. "You misunderstand." He said, taking a feather in his hand, "I am the only one who is allowed to catch him. He is my prey and I the hunter. Release him at once."

Hiwatari was mad, no one talked to him like that. He pushed Dark against the wall and focused his attention on the glaring angel.

"Krad…" Dark whispered and watched as Hiwatari planned his next move.

"Goodbye and goodnight, Hiwatari." Krad pointed to the door, "Leave now and I'll forget you came in the first place."

"You are not allowed to give orders, monster." Hiwatari took Krad's arm. "You can leave."

(_Krad, what are you...? Wait!_)

Krad ignored his tamers call and slashed the human across his chest. Krad felt relieved when his white feather was covered with a layer of warm red. Hiwatari passed out and Krad looked away.

"Good riddance."

(_KKKRRRRAAAADDDD!_)

((_What?_))

(_Y-you killed him!_)

((_You worry too much. I merely made him unconscious. I promise to erase his recollection of tonight. I wouldn't do anything until you told me to._))

(_Really? Then get him out of here!_)

((_As you wish._))

Krad chanted a transportation spell and he vanished. He placed the feather in behind his golden hair and knelt beside his lover.

"Now, where were we?" he asked in a seductive tone.

"I believe you left me with a kiss, right?" Dark smiled. "Could you remove the cuffs?"

Aite went into a rabbit and released With. They ran off as Krad kissed Dark's nose. "You know, I rather like you this way. Helpless, beautiful, and all mine."

"So that's a no?" Dark was under Krad's weight as he spoke.

"Yep." Krad nuzzled Dark's neck and lifted his arms above him. Dark was helpless and this time, Krad made sure nothing would distract him. Aite would pose as Satoshi and With as Daisuke if anyone asked.

Dark let Krad wander over him. His cold touch on his hot skin. Krad placed kisses along Dark's neck and chest, slowly making his way down…Dark let him do all he wished until he freed his hands. Krad was a bit surprised as he was pinned back.

"My turn," he whispered.

Dark placed his hand under Krad's shirt, slipping it off and revealing pale skin. Dark kissed him with a fiery passion. Krad licked his lips as Dark kissed him again. Krad smirked as Dark went lower and continued. As he removed his pants, his angel jumped on top of him.

"You know how cute you look when you're happy?" Dark asked as his shirt was lost.

"Should I be happy more often then?" Krad finished his work by tossing Dark's clothes over his shoulder.

"Yeah, you should." Dark lost himself in a kiss…"Krrrad…" he moaned as his angel took him into a pleasing kiss, exploring every inch of his lover's mouth. The hunter held his prey close as they showed their affection…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The sunlight of the morning rested itself upon the two lovers. They were wrapped in a thin blanket of down. Long golden hair fell over tanned skin. Dark was in a protective embrace from his angel and he loved it.

/_He smells like vanilla, tastes like it too..._/

Dark cuddled up closer as a cool breeze blew into the room. Then he remembered Krad's gift. He sighed. /_I'll give it to him when he wakes up..._/ And with that last thought, he fell back asleep…

* * *

Koway-well, that's chappie 8, I did make it longer…thank you neko-nya, venom syringe, and Shimmering Solitude. I'm sorry if I did a bad love scene…it's my first one so yeah. Anyway, thank you all once again. What will dark give krad? You'll see in the next chappie. If you have an idea, then say it in your review. Thanks again! 


	9. Chapter 9: The Final Hit

Angels in the Outfield

Koway: well, I think that this will be the last chapter for this story. See, nine chapters, nine innings! The baseball comes into play! But if you want me to continue, I can make extra chapters like there are extra innings. Well, Krad got rid of Hiwatari and Dark scored one from his angel and he still needs to give him a present! What could it be? A shirt? The snow globe he saw? Maybe, read and find out!

(….) Satoshi's thoughts

((…)) Krad's thoughts

"…" speaking

/…./ Dark's thoughts

/…/ Daisuke's thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own D. N. Angel

Chapter 9: The Final Hit

The sun was high in the sky as Krad awoke. His golden eyes squinted as they adjusted to the new light. ((_I must remember to get thicker curtains..._)) Krad thought to himself and yawned.

When he tried to get up, he noticed something had grabbed onto his hair. "Who in th—" He stopped as he saw the owner of the 'hair pulling' beside him. He smiled, a genuine smile as he gazed at his thief.

((_And to think, it only took a few hundred years to realize that I love him…_))

Krad gently brushed the strands of purple from his lover's face and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Dark twitched and slowly opened his eyes.

"Morn'n, angel." He said in a caring tone.

"Oh, are you up now?" Krad teased and Dark gave a nod. "Then I would have to say, good afternoon. It's half passed two."

"Good thing it's Saturday, huh?" Dark stretched as Krad went to the window. He gave a light chuckle and turned around.

"Care to stay for breakfast?" Krad asked as he saw Dark was wrapped in a blanket.

"Breakfast in bed sounds nice…" Dark gave a smirk. "How about it? Oomph!" He was answered by a swift toss of a pillow.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"Ah but all's fair in love and war, my dear thief." Krad left as Dark threw the pillow at the door.

"I'll get you!" Dark called down to him.

"Whatever you say Dark." Krad laughed and put on a white pair of pants and a teal shirt-sleeve shirt. After, he went into the kitchen to make a breakfast.

(_You two had fun last night._)

((_So you watched?_)) Krad was slightly amused at how his tamer sounded.

(_No, I wouldn't do that. It's none of my business anyways._)

Krad let out a sigh of relief after hearing that. ((_Thank you, Satoshi-sama._))

(_Hn. By the way, you can keep control over my body for a bit longer. I'm still tired from that transportation spell..._) Satoshi fell back asleep as he spoke.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

/_What the hell!_/

/_What's the matter, Dark?_/ Daisuke's voice startled the great thief and he jumped.

/_Krad's gift! I can't find it!_/

/_Did you leave it downstairs?_/

Dark practically ransacked the room before answering. /_Oh yeah! Maybe it's downstairs! Uh-oh..._/ He sweat dropped as he looked at Satoshi's room… "Maybe I should clean it first…"

After much cleaning…

"Dark this is the last time I am going to tell you, open the door or taste a pain unimaginable." Krad was cooking when he heard a loud bang. So far, he had been standing in front of the door for almost fifteen minutes and getting impatient.

"All done!" Dark said cheerfully opening the door.

Krad looked around. Everything was back in place. He glanced at Dark. "You actually _cleaned_ something?"

"Yep! Now let's eat!" Before Krad could say another word, Dark was downstairs.

"He'll never learn…" Krad followed the thief soon after.

"Krad, you're the best cook!" Krad had cooked some pancakes and Dark was on his third helping.

"Will you slow down. I don't want my dear pet to choke." Krad gave a smirk and stood up.

"Where're you going?" Dark asked.

"To take a shower. I'll be back in a few minutes so don't burn down the house while I'm gone."

"Like I could." The angel rolled his eyes and walked upstairs.

/_Now's the time to look for the gift._/

"Now, where would I leave it…hey! Krad put the baseball in a case." Dark tilted his head. "Not a bad job. It's perfectly positioned."

"Kyu?" Dark quickly turned around. "With! Hey there little buddy. Have you seen a small bag with a golden box inside?"

"Kyuu! Kyu! Kyu! Kyuuuu!" With took off to the other room and Dark followed.

"Kew! Kew, kew, kew. Kew!" Aite hopped beside Dark's leg and the two rabbits pointed to the couch.

Dark bent down and pulled it out. "Hey, you two make great detectives!" Dark opened the box and stared at the item. A long golden chain with two feathers attached to the middle. They formed a circle that held a beautiful purple stone as its center.

/_I really hope he likes it..._/

/_I'm sure he will. When are you going to give it to him?_/

Dark smiled and Daisuke had a really bad feeling creep over him…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Later that day, say around four

Dark had changed into a black pair of pants and a dark violet shirt. He was waiting for the right time to give Krad the gift and left a note for him after breakfast. It said to meet him at the fountain when the sun was setting so Dark had a full day to prepare.

Daisuke had took over and told his mother that he had slept over Hiwatari's house and forgot to call. Hey, it wasn't a total lie, right? Anyway, she dismissed him with a nod and went off shopping with Towa. Daisuke saw that Dark was asleep and went out to sketch some of the scenery.

Daisuke was drawing so long that he lost track of time. The sun was just about to set and he remembered Dark's meeting with Krad. "Oh no I'm gunna be late!" The redhead ran behind a building and turned into his other self.

"Gee! Thanks for the wake up on short notice!" Dark groaned as he summoned With as his wings and took off.

In about a minute later, he arrived at the destination.

"Phew. I made it." Dark let out a sigh of relief as sat on the railing. The cool wind blew past him. It was nice. He held the necklace in his hand and thought of Krad.

"Nice sky out tonight, no?" A familiar voice said from behind.

"I see you showed up. Right on time too." Dark saw the speaker was his angel and walked over.

The sun had set and the moon took its place in the sky. "I have something for you." Dark whispered, giving the angel a warm hug.

"And what would that be?" Krad looked into Dark's warm playful eyes.

"Here!" Dark held the necklace out. Krad could tell he was nervous and looked over his present. He let go of Dark's hug and placed the necklace around his neck. Dark smiled.

"It looks nice on you." He said. "Then again, almost everything looks nice on you."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Dark." Krad stated with a grin.

Dark rolled his eyes. "However, it will get you this." Krad pulled his lover closer and gave him a long passionate kiss under the gentle moonlight.

* * *

koway: well, I think that's the end. I hope you all liked it and if you want me to continue, just say so. I thank all of you who have stuck with the story and reviewed. Thank you kittenoftime, catseyes77, neko-nya, Shimmering Solitude, Hakudoshi-chan, and Rinoki Rio! Thanks again and please review. Bye! 


End file.
